


P.D.A.H. (Public Displays of Affectionate Hugging)

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know how this came to be really, May and Hunter talk about Coulson Skye and hugs, after the name change but before Hunter went after Ward, au-ish, based off the prompt, from promptmeskoulson, implied/suggested Phil Coulson/Daisy Johnson, set after s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Hunter discuss Daisy and Coulson hugging. Or Hunter pesters May to agree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.D.A.H. (Public Displays of Affectionate Hugging)

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad with titles.

“Let me ask you a question.”

May sighed. Internally.

“No.” she replied.

“Daisy and Coulson. You ever walked in on them hugging?”

If there was one thing Lance Hunter was best known for, it was his insistance that something was going on between Daisy and Coulson. Either that or his love for Bobbi no matter how many 'ex-wife from Hell's he would say. (No one had believed that he hated his ex in the first place, even before they learnt it was Bobbi, as Daisy had pointed out.)

He was also known for not caring about pissing everyone with his nagging questions.

“Because I have. Walked in on them. Hugging, that is.” he continued. “For people who aren't too much into physical displays of affection, or public for that matter, they hug real tight. One would think they were trying to merge.”

“Concetrate on your work, not on the Director and his agent.” May said, checking another shelf.

“Why are _you_ doing inventory, anyway?” Hunter asked.

“Someone had to make sure you would.”

“I am deeply hurt that you thought I wouldn't do it.”

“You didn't last time.”

“I was keeping vigil beside Bobbis' bed! I was waiting for her to wake! Haven't you seen a guy stay by his lady love's side until she opened her eyes before?”

“Actually, I have. Twice.” she said. “Still doesn't mean you get out of doing your work.”

“Why, did he do his job while waiting by her bed?” he asked sarcastically, knowing full well, whom she meant – he had heard the stories about the first time. He was there to watch the guy by the quarantine door, the second time.

May didn't answer.

“No. I haven't.” she said after a few moments of silence.

“Wha'?” he looked up from his shelf and looked at her.

“Walked in on them. I haven't. But Daisy hugged him before San Juan. In front of me and Trip.” she said. “Like she knew something was going to happen.”

“Well, the girl has really good insticts.” Hunter mumbled. “Wait, she _hugged_ him? Just like that?”

“Yes. Just like that. How do you hug?” May replied dryly.

“No, I mean, it was a relatively public and physical display of affection!”

“Why do you care so much about them?”

“Have you seen them be physical before? Any public hugs, or touches? Is it common?” he pressed instead.

“Not that I can remember right now.”

“Look at their story up to now. It's a sci-fi romance novel! The destinied to meet begining, the alien blood connection, the disapproving father-in-law, the rare public displays of affections – because there _are_ private displays of affection – the eyes! So much pinning, oh my god. The little inside jokes?” he listed. “Is it so bad I want them happy and together?”

“It's not our place.”

“Ah-ha! You agree with me!” Hunter exclaimed, triumphant.

May sighed. Loudly.

Hunter only grinned.

“Now, come on! Be honest. You wished at least once they just kissed already and be done with the drama.” he said.

May didn't bother answering. She kept working with the inventory. Hunter shrugged and followed her example. He would swear, though, that he saw her smile.

 


End file.
